Red & Black
by Laerkstrein
Summary: Collection of drabbles and short pieces written for the mage and the swordsman. Rated for certain chapters.
1. Rest

**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this fic are the sole property of Square-Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, and anyone else with copyright on the _Final Fantasy _series. I own nothing, save it be my own plot ideas and original characters.

**Red & Black: AuronLulu Drabbles**

**Drabble 1: **Rest**  
**

**A/N: **A short little drabble I just thought of. There will be more coming soon. Enjoy.

* * *

The sun peered over the hills of the grassy Calm Lands, easily awakening the black mage, who had been sleeping peacefully with her head turned toward the East. The pale woman sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Having regained her vision from the night's sleep, she glanced around the group, noting that everyone was still sound asleep inside their bedrolls.

All but a certain red-clad Guardian.

Lulu pushed herself to her knees, trying to get a better view over the tall grass. A small thought told her to turn around. She did so, and spotted Auron sitting on a rock, his back facing the group. The sorceress smiled lightly as she crept to her feet, trying not to awaken the others. She tread lightly through the tall, green grass, eager to try her luck with the hero on this fine morning. As she drew closer, she noticed his slow, steady breathing.

A tell-tale sign that the man was asleep.

Fortunately, he hadn't drifted off unprepared. The large blade he carried about had been shoved firmly into the ground, providing him with something to lean on. She laughed quietly, finding it rather amusing that he had fallen asleep while keeping watch late into the night. The mage crept closer, taking care not to step on any twigs and the like. Once close enough to touch him, she leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on his temple.

It seemed that even legends needed their rest.

* * *

The sun is now up, and I thought that it would be quite amusing to find one such as Auron in a position like this.


	2. Helpless

**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this fic are the sole property of Square-Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, and anyone else with copyright on the _Final Fantasy _series. I own nothing, save it be my own plot ideas and original characters.

**Drabble 2: **Helpless

**

* * *

**The ground beneath her feet shakes as the mystic creatures of the Fayth erupt with mighty roars and gnashed teeth. Yuna is alone on the battlefield, armed only with her staff and the Aeon she has summoned. There is nothing the mage can do to help her now. This battle, a battle in which their lives hang in the balance, is too much for the young Summoner, she fears. Her eyes shut as Yuna is struck by the Aeon of the opposing Summoner, Isaaru.

She opens her eyes, studying the unwilling opponent, trying to discern his motives. But there is no lie within his eyes. Only pain and remorse. It is as he said. He does not want to fight the daughter of Lord Braska. If anything, he wants to save her, aid in her escape from the troublesome maze that is the Via Purifico. But the pained gleam in his eyes tells the mage that he will not go against the orders of a Maester. The orders of Yevon.

Lulu turns her head away, pained to know that the Yevon she had so willingly served has betrayed her. But it is not just the beautiful young sorceress who suffers. But her comrades as well. And, as is custom, all Spira will inevitably suffer from the truth, forever ravaged by the monstrosity known as Sin. And she will be helpless to stop the cycle. Far more helpless than she is now.

A loud roar reaches her ears. Yuna's Aeon of Bevelle, the mighty Bahamut, has fallen. The beast writhes in pain as pyreflies erupt from it's massive bulk, returning it to the realm from whence it came. But with each passing moment, each blow exchanged between the Aeons, the mage sees Yuna's eyes harden with resolve. She will not give up. She will fight to the death to defend her homeland and those she loves more than life itself.

The ground shakes yet again as Yuna summons. The mage looses her balance, and the unforgiving ground grows ever closer with each passing second. She awaits the impact of her helpless body against the cold ground. But it never comes. She looks up, shocked and relieved to see that Auron has her in his arms, lifting her to her feet. The mage smiles lightly to herself. This would be the perfect place, she decides.

But she cannot bring herself to cave in to her emotions. Not in front of Yuna. Instead, the mage settles for leaning against his strong frame, her head resting against his shoulder. She closes her eyes as a wave of frost flies from the fingertips of Yuna's newly summoned Aeon. Perhaps, with him around, feeling utterly weak and helpless is not quite as bad as it often seems.

* * *

Being in the Via Purifico gave me the idea for this.


	3. Fire

**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this fic are the sole property of Square-Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, and anyone else with copyright on the _Final Fantasy _series. I own nothing, save it be my own plot ideas and original characters.

**Drabble 3: **Fire

**

* * *

**

"What the heck is this place?" Tidus said as the party walked off the airship into a dark, dimly lit cavern. "It's.. kinda creepy."

The mage smiled slightly. She found it cute that, for once, Tidus had dropped the "cocky blitzballer" act. "The Omega Ruins," she said. "A monk by the name of Omega died here seven hundred years ago. He defied the teachings of Yevon, and was sentenced to die here."

Tidus' blue eyes widened. The boy looked to be genuinely afraid. "So... he's _here_?"

Wakka nodded, his bright orange hair bobbing slightly. "They say that Omega liked dark places like this, ya? Underground and away from the light."

"And Omega's loathing of Yevon eventually turned him into a fiend," Yuna added, placing a hand on Tidus' shoulder. "I believe he is here. Somewhere."

The blond blitzballer swallowed. "Really?"

Lulu turned when Auron laughed. "Scared?" he said, taunting the boy.

"N-Not a chance!" Tidus shot back, balling his hands into fists. "I'm not afraid of anything, old man!"

The mage laughed lightly, her painted lips curling into a smile. It was a rare sight indeed to see Tidus in such a state. Especially after all the tough talk he'd dished out to various enemies and fiends along their journey. She watched in silence as the teen led the way into the darkened cavern, his Brotherhood sword clenched tightly in his gloved hand. The light sound of leather squeaking against the hilt echoed faintly through the cavern.

Wakka followed Tidus, chest puffed out as if he were a Crusader. Though the mage knew that Wakka would be greatly displeased to hear her say such a thing about him. Yuna and Rikku followed them, Kimahri, spear in hand, on their heels, scanning the area for fiends. And that left Lulu to bring up the rear with Auron. He sighed and sat down against one of the rock formations, clearly not too excited about Tidus' bright idea to make a pit stop before heading out to battle Sin.

"He's going to get us all killed," he muttered quietly, the blue flames of the torches reflecting off his dark glasses. "And I, for one, am not putting my life in the hands of a cocky teenager."

Lulu laughed lightly. His life, huh? She found it amusing that he'd use such a term. Rather, his afterlife. It seemed that Auron didn't realize just how much the mage had figured out since their meeting back in Luca. She smiled, kneeling beside him. Perhaps it was foolish for her to allow the others to go ahead, but she had confidence in the Ronso Guardian and his abilities. Truly, he would put an end to anything and anyone who tried to harm Yuna.

And that was comforting.

The mage sighed, watching the blue flames dance. She stretched forth her hand, a spurt of flame appearing in her palm. Her eyes danced with the bright flames, small sparks causing her eyes to dart every which way. She loved fire. Loved the way it danced about, destroying all that it touched. Lulu smiled, thinking back on her training. She had easily mastered the elements of ice and water. But lightning and fire had been a very different story.

Lulu laughed quietly, remembering the very first time she had tried to wield lightning. She and Wakka had taken Yuna to the beaches of Besaid, where the young mage had attempted to show her companions her skill with the elements. Unfortunately, she had drastically overestimated herself, and had ended up firing a bolt in the wrong direction. A bolt that had zapped Wakka in the behind.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Auron managed to shift the flame from her hand to his own, fascination brimming in his eye.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said, allowing her hand to dip into his collar. Her lithe fingers slid gently across his jaw, trying to obtain a reaction of some sort. "It's... unpredictable."

The Guardian remained silent, breaking his concentration only when Lulu dropped a ball of water over the flame, extinguishing it from existence. Auron grunted, clearly annoyed at being denied the small pleasure. He closed his eye, resting the back of his head against the rock. Lulu frowned, realizing he was now ignoring her.

She withdrew her hand from the collar, turning her attention to removing it completely. The buttons relinquished their hold upon his breastplate with a faint click, and the mage swiftly yanked the collar away before he could protest. The mage quickly tossed the object aside, she leaned her head against his shoulder, ignoring his growling.

"How is it that you're so warm... when you are no longer among the living?"

As expected, her question earned her a reaction. Auron abruptly turned to stare at her. "You know," he said quietly.

She nodded, painted lips brushing against his jaw. "It wasn't terribly hard to fit everything together. Maester Seymour's comments and your behavior during our visit to the Farplane sealed my suspicions." Lulu gently plucked the glasses from his face, her tongue gently tracing the scar before moving towards his mouth. Slowly, she pushed her tongue between his lips, pulling back every few seconds. She wanted him to come to her.

Before she could blink, Auron was on top of her, pressing her body into the hard ground as their mouths connected. She felt herself shiver as his hand made its way around her waist, lifting her above the ground. As the kiss deepened, she allowed her body to fall limp, surrendering herself to his strong arms that held her up by the waist. A grip that, if desired, could easily bend and twist her spine in an instant. But safety was not the mage's concern. It was fulfillment, satisfaction, lust. She felt him lower her to the ground without breaking contact with her lips. Lulu smiled against the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around his strong body. Her fingers ran through the flecks of silver in his hair, pulling him closer with every heated breath.

A low growl rumbled in his chest, sending shivers down her spine. She pulled away, letting her head fall back to expose the soft, fragile skin of her pale throat. But the low, guttural growl that came from his throat told her that he had no interest in anything aside from her mouth. He allowed her to slip out of his hands as he leaned forward, forcing himself into her mouth once again. She moaned lightly into his mouth as he rested his body over hers, wishing that she could have far more than just the taste of his mouth on hers.

"Lulu? Sir Auron?"

The mage sighed as Yuna's light footsteps drew closer. Auron quickly retreated, returning to his position against the rock face. Lulu followed suite, spouting another ball of flame in her hand. As the young Summoner rounded the corner, she saw nothing unusual. Just two of her Guardians quietly observing the elements.

She smiled, oblivious as to what had occurred before her arrival. "Um... Sir Auron?"

"Hmm?" Auron turned his head, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

The young Summoner blushed bright red, clearly embarrassed about something. "Tidus got himself stuck in a hole, and Kimahri can't seem to get him out."

Lulu fought back a laugh as Auron groaned, lifting his massive blade over his shoulder. "Stupid boy," he muttered as he heard Tidus' desperate shouts of "Someone get me the hell outta here!" The man turned, pulling the mage to her feet in silence before stalking off after Yuna.


	4. Hope

**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this fic are the sole property of Square-Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, and anyone else with copyright on the _Final Fantasy _series. I own nothing, save it be my own plot ideas and original characters.

**Drabble 4: **Hope

* * *

The sun began to set behind the ruins of the great machina city of Zanarkand, the sky lighting up light the brilliant blaze of fire that the party had gathered around. Spira's newest denizen, the boy named Tidus who had washed up on the beaches of Besaid Island several weeks earlier, chattered on about all the marvelous adventures he'd been on since his arrival in the land of Spira. He had covered everything from his first meeting with Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs straight down to the crashing of Yuna's forced marriage to the cruel, Unsent Maester Seymour Guado.

"Remember the look on Seymour's face when Rikku threw the flash bomb?" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet to imitate the Maester. "He was just freaking out!"

He laughed loudly, while Wakka and Rikku joined in, only halfheartedly. Tidus started to remind the group about the hell they'd been forced to endure within the Via Purifico in the dungeons of Spira's capital, Bevelle, when Yuna looked up at him sadly.

Her varicolored eyes pleaded with him to stop, but he didn't notice. She stood, glancing at the faces of her friends. All of them, aside from the quiet Kimahri Ronso and stoic Auron, looked rather sad. For ty knew that their Summoner's journey would end in a few hours. Yuna would summon the Final Aeon and fight Sin. And then, she would die at the hands of the Aeon itself. Yuna placed a hand on Tidus' shoulder, causing him to stop mid-sentence.

"I think we should stop for a while," she said. "Maybe. Just for a little bit."

Tidus nodded, his joyous expression fading at the sight of pain in his lover's eyes. "Okay," he whispered, taking a seat.

Wakka sighed loudly and stood up to stretch. "Well," he said with a yawn, "I'm beat, ya? Goin' to bed." The former captain of the Besaid Aurochs reached into his travel pack, yanking out his bedroll and setting it up several feet away from the blazing fire. "Night!"

Rikku followed suit, as did Tidus and Yuna, who set up their bedrolls close to each other. The teenagers crawled into their beds and quickly fell asleep, just as the final flickers of warm sunlight vanished in the horizon. Kimahri Ronso trudged over to where Yuna lay, crouching down beside her to watch over her quiet form. Leaving only Auron and the black mage, Lulu, by the fire.

Lulu sighed, staring up at the stars as they popped out one by one. Soon, the sky was a big blanket of deep blue, covered with the shimmering specks that were the stars. Her eyes mapped out the constellations that she knew by heart, wishing silently that Yuna would return to Besaid. But Lulu knew better. Yuna had made up her mind. And nothing she said would sway the young Summoner. Not when they were this close.

So close to the Calm. To the end of Yuna's young life.

"She will fight Sin, and she will die," Lulu said aloud, failing to register that Auron was still there. "And that will be the end of it. She has made her decision. I cannot stop her now."

Lulu turned her head as Auron snorted. "You never had a chance of stopping her," he said, staring blankly into the fire.

Behind that facade of his, Lulu knew that the man was hiding something. A great many things, in fact. Things that most people didn't know a thing about. She watched the way the firelight glinted off his dark glasses, his eye never moving away from the blaze.

"She won't die," he said suddenly.

The mage furrowed her brow, confused at his words. Of course Yuna would die. She would go to meet Lady Yunalesca in the morning, obtain the Final Aeon, fight and defeat Sin, and then die. And that would be the end. But she couldn't help but find truth in his words, strange as they were. Lulu watched the man closely, half-expecting him to tell her it was a joke. But, when she thought about it seriously, she knew that such a thing would never happen. Sir Auron wasn't one to say things he didn't mean.

Aside from teasing Yuna back at the Djose Temple, of course. But that had been a one-time affair.

"Every other Summoner who has fought against Sin has perished. You know that. Even Lord Braska fell victim to the Final Summoning."

At her words, Auron shifted slightly, his eye meeting hers in that piercing glare. "Perhaps," he said darkly. Clearly, he hadn't like the mage's comment about his former Summoner and friend. "But Yuna will live."

"How do you know this?"

"Sin is Jecht," he replied. "That boy," he nodded towards Tidus' sleeping form, "is the key to ending Sin's rebirth. He and Yuna both. Although widely unknown, they are the hope of Spira and the end of the cycle."

Lulu frowned slightly. He had not answered her question, but she understood that the man knew something that she and the others did not. Somehow, he firmly believed that Tidus and Yuna would bring an end to Spira's suffering.

She turned her gaze back to the stars. _They are our only hope._


	5. Farewells

**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this fic are the sole property of Square-Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, and anyone else with copyright on the _Final Fantasy _series. I own nothing, save it be my own plot ideas and original characters.

**Drabble 5: **Farewells

* * *

The black mage turned silently away as Yuna danced, sending the Aeons and the Fayth to the Farplane for their long-deserved rest. One by one, the mythical creatures began falling to pieces as the pyreflies that made them whole began to vanish, flying far into the distance. Lulu glanced to the heavens, watching as the Aeon of Macalania, Shiva, gave the young Summoner Yuna a smile of thanks. In Lulu's mind, Shiva had always been the most graceful of the Aeons. More so than even the beautiful Valefor or the courageous Ixion.

Her thoughts crumbled to pieces as Yuna's dance ceased. The young Summoner had a gentle hand pressed to her mouth in mute horror, her varicolored eyes wide with sorrow. The mage followed the gaze of her Summoner, her own eyes coming to rest upon the Hero himself, Sir Auron. The man stood silently as pyreflies began to vanish from around him. Lulu had been correct: Auron was indeed an Unsent.

"No," Yuna gasped, taking a step towards him.

The rest of the group stared in turn, gasping at the sight. But Auron was unaffected by their sorrowful expressions. As always, he faced his obstacles head-on, never turning from his duties as a Guardian. But now, as she watched him slowly vanish before her eyes, Lulu felt her spirits sink. Although she had known of his secret from the time of their visit to Guadosalam, there had always been a small part of her that wanted the truth to be a lie.

But here, on the platform within the core of the beast known as Sin, the truth was staring her right in the face.

"Don't stop," he said quietly.

The mage closed her eyes and slightly bowed her head in silence. He had wandered for ten years, living within the Dream of the Fayth in order to preserve the final hope of Spira: the boy called Tidus.

Yuna shook her head, clutching her staff tightly in her hands. "I can't..." she whispered.

Lulu watched the young Summoner's face. The usual, joyful expression that the girl had worn throughout her journey had now faded. Sorrow had finally set in. And Lulu's heart broke for the child she had loved as a sister. To see her in such pain was unbearable.

The Hero lifted his massive sword over his shoulder as he stepped forward onto the edge of the platform. "It's been long enough..."

The mage watched as his gaze shifted around the group, coming to rest upon Tidus. To Lulu's surprise, the boy appeared to be genuinely remorseful. A trait that she had only seen from him a handful of times.

As the pyreflies began to vanish, taking his body with them, he spoke, leaving them with his final words: "This is your world now."

In a brilliant display, the man vanished, leaving the platform before the group empty. Tidus sank to his knees, and Yuna grasped his hand. Lulu turned away from the couple, heading towards the back of the group, hands folded within her sleeves.

She had never really been one for farewells.


	6. Immaturity

**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this fic are the sole property of Square-Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, and anyone else with copyright on the _Final Fantasy _series. I own nothing, save it be my own plot ideas and original characters.

**Drabble 6: **Immaturity

**A/N: **Not really any A/L lovin' in this one. You're all safe until I finish more pieces.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Tidus exclaimed as the group, minus Yuna, trudged through the scorching sands of the Bikanel Desert. "Hot... It's so hot..."

Lulu rolled her eyes, hands tucked neatly within her long sleeves. She wouldn't deny that it was hot, but the boy's incessant complaining had certainly started to wear on her last nerve. The mage watched as he wandered through the sand, stopping every few feet to empty the sand out of his boots.

The Al Bhed girl, and newest member of the party, Rikku, began to laugh as Tidus sat down in a sand pit. "Better watch out," she chirped, waving a finger at him. "If you stay in there for too long, they're gonna getcha!"

She watched as the boy's blue eyes widened as he stared worriedly at the sand pit. "What's going to get me?" he said, a slight quiver audible in his voice.

"The Cactuars," came the innocent reply.

Lulu shook her head. Although she had only known Rikku a short time, the mage knew when the girl was putting on an act. The facade of innocence that was spread across her face was a ruse to fool Tidus into looking past the obvious threat. Cactuars, although small, were not to be toyed with.

A small flash of movement beneath the sand at Tidus' feet caught the mage's eye. Her hands flew from her sleeves, a fire spell scorching the shifting sands. Tidus jumped, dropping his boot. He stared at Lulu, shock in his eyes.

"What was that for?" he shouted, ignoring the glances of the others. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I could have left you alone," Lulu replied. "But it seemed best to kill it before it attacked you for disturbing its home."

Tidus furrowed his brow. "Kill what?"

"Cactuars," Auron replied, kicking one out of the sand with his boot. "I doubt you'd enjoy being stabbed to death."

Rikku and Wakka laughed in unison, pointing at Tidus, who retrieved his boot before throwing it at them. The mage shook her head again. The three of them were such children: Always pulling pranks on one another, making jokes, and causing trouble. It was a wonder why Yuna had accepted any of them as her Guardians. Trust, Lulu supposed.

And young love, in the case of Tidus.

"Stop fooling around!" Lulu demanded, her gaze resting on Wakka. "We need to find Yuna!"

The blitzball captain jumped behind Rikku for fear of being struck by a flurry of magic. "Yes, ma'am," he said quietly.

As the group moved onward, following Rikku through the scorching sands, Lulu found that she was glad that she was not the only one who had to deal with the immature "children" of the group. Auron and Kimahri were trapped with her.


	7. Lust

**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this fic are the sole property of Square-Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, and anyone else with copyright on the _Final Fantasy _series. I own nothing, save it be my own plot ideas and original characters.

**Drabble 7: **Lust

**A/N: **This is where the M rating kicks in. Reader beware. **

* * *

**Small beads of water fell to the floor as Lulu crossed into her room after a well-deserved cleansing in the washroom. The loud clap of thunder on the plains faded into the distance, leaving the travel agency in a peaceful, silence. While on her way back to her quarters, the mage had stopped by to obtain a new candle for her bedside table, as the one that was in the room had already been burned to wax by the room's previous occupant.

A small flare appeared in her hand, and the mage let it roll off her fingertips to light the candle. Placing the burning object on the table, she tightened the sash around her robe and climbed into bed, far too tired from the day's events to clothe herself. Lulu rolled over onto her back, her fingers slipping beneath the robe. With short strokes, her lithe fingers dove in and out of her warm folds, causing her to arch her back every so often.

Lulu panted, imagining a pair of strong hands in place of her own. Hands capable of so much more than she was. Hands designed to kill. She gasped sharply, drawing her fingers out. There was only so much she could do. As her eyes began to tire, she rolled over, her back facing the locked door. Her eyes began to close, sending her into a state of relaxation. A state that was abruptly interrupted by a loud knock on her door.

The mage huffed, swinging her legs onto the floor. She clenched a fist, preparing herself to fire off a fit of lightning in the event that Wakka was pulling some kind of practical joke. She took a deep breath as her hand closed on the doorknob, twisting it and pulling the door open when she had collected herself. Instead of the redheaded blitz captain, the mage was startled to see that Sir Auron stood out in the hallway.

"It's not acceptable for a man to enter a lady's room uninvited," she said with a coy grin.

Auron glanced down, tapping the floor of the hallway with his boot. "I'm not in your room."

Lulu's grin vanished. Clearly the Legendary Guardian didn't have much of a sense of humor. "Then what is it you want?"

He held his gloved hand out, her hairsticks sitting in his palm. "Yuna found these in the washroom. She asked me to return them to you."

She glanced away from him, flustered and embarrassed. When she failed to respond, Auron took her hand, pressing the accessories into her palm. Lulu glanced at him, unable to see behind his dark glasses.

"I suppose I should thank you," she replied with a rare smile.

"If you wish."

As she stood there, Lulu began wondering _why _Yuna had asked him to make the delivery, or even if she had. Something within her keen mind had found a rat. But, when she thought about it seriously enough, it was somewhat... amusing. Cute, even. The mage gasped as her heart skipped a beat, reminding her of the searing heat that emanated from her core. She clenched her teeth, fighting back the urge to drag the man into the room. She had to maintain control over herself.

"Are you injured?"

Auron's voice immediately caught Lulu's attention, her gaze turning back to meet his own. "I'm unsure," she lied, maintaining eye contact.

She stepped aside, allowing him to enter the room. As he reached into his coat for supplies, Lulu quickly, but quietly, closed and locked the door, praying to Yevon that no one had seen Auron enter. The mage crossed to the bed, taking a seat and crossing her legs so that the robe hung open slightly. She fought back a laugh as Auron's eye widened when he turned around, dropping the potions and such to the floor.

Lulu leaned back on one arm, yanking open the sash to reveal her pale body that shone in the firelight. Even in the dimly lit room, the mage was sure that she'd awakened some forgotten emotions within the man. She watched with pleasure as his gaze followed the curves of her hips. Clearly, he couldn't stop himself.

"Sit down," she said, walking across the room. Lulu grabbed him by the arm, leading him back to the bed.

Once he had settled onto the mattress, the mage stood before him, bending over as her fingers began reaching through the forest of dark curls between her legs. She gasped as she touched herself, her body rocking in a rhythmic fashion as she penetrated herself deeper. Her long black hair fell over her shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine as it made contact with her exposed skin. Wanting to obtain some kind of reaction from him, Lulu pushed herself further, wiggling her finger within her folds. A soft, lustful moan escaped her parted lips, and she grew more excited as she watched her fellow Guardian twitch.

She fell to her knees as her fingers came free, soaked with fluid. The mage looked up at him, eyes lidded with lust as she brought her fingers to her lips. When he failed to react to this, she stood up and approached him, leaning against his shoulder. Her hands wandered to the belts of his coat, and she began to fumble with the buckles, unable to see clearly enough in the room. He stood up, saving her the trouble of removing his coat. It fell to the floor with a thud, and the large ceramic jug with it

The mage watched, trying to contain herself as he fetched the chair from the other side of the room, bringing it to rest at the bedside. As soon as he had settled back onto the bed, she unfastened the buttons of his collar, tossing it lightly to the floor. Lulu's arms made their way around his neck, and she began nuzzling him with her nose, her hands running through his hair. She fell backwards, pulling him down on top of her.

A gasp escaped her lips as he fell upon her in a crushing kiss while his hands busied themselves with removing her robe. She happily complied, using one hand to remove the fastenings that bound the breastplate to his body. Without breaking the kiss, she separated the two halves, pushing them to the floor. Her hands began wandering across the taut muscles of his chest, her nails digging into flesh as he bit her lip.

She began heaving as his left hand made its way downward, brushing lightly against her folds. Lulu whimpered, eager to feel his strong hands inside her. He broke away, lifting her onto his lap as he touched her. The mage felt her back arch as he made his way within her, pumping her lightly. She gasped loudly, begging for more. She wanted to feel pain and see sparks fly before her very eyes. But more than anything, she wanted _him._

She muffled a scream against his neck as he inserted another finger, steadily increasing his pace. Her teeth closed on the side of his neck, coaching a thunder-like growl from within his chest. Soft lips assaulted his face, tracing the scar that had sealed his right eye shut as she murmured words of encouragement. He complied, thrusting into her with a force that made stars dance across her field of vision. _This _was what she had been waiting for.

His hand worked her with more power than the force behind the staggering blow of any fiend she'd yet encountered on their journey. Had she not been so enthralled by his strength, she might have actually cried tears of pain. He hit her again, causing her to scream as she felt her release. The world seemed to spin as he pelted her with blows, her head falling and hitting the mattress.

The mage's eyes closed slowly as the pain subsided and his hand came free. The shifting of the bed caused her eyes to open, her gaze resting upon his face. Auron's eye was closed, and he was breathing slowly, as if nothing had even happened. She moved closer, nestling herself in his arms as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this fic are the sole property of Square-Enix, Tetsuya Nomura, and anyone else with copyright on the _Final Fantasy _series. I own nothing, save it be my own plot ideas and original characters.

**Drabble 8: **Unexpected**  
**

**A/N: **Reader beware. 3

* * *

The gentle hum of the airship's engine buzzed in Lulu's ears as she lay on the bed in her quarters. Although the sound was not nearly as relaxing as the crashing of the waves against the shores of Besaid, it still set her mind at ease. The mage rolled over, turning to stare out the window that allowed the moonlight to shine into her room. Her hand dropped from the bed, lightly touching one of the spots of moonlight that had settled upon her Moogle doll.

For several hours, the sorceress had stared blankly at the ceiling of her quarters, wondering if her Summoner was safe. What a silly thing to think on. of course Yuna wasn't safe. She had been forcibly taken by the Guado from the safety of the Al Bhed Home, undoubtedly on the undead Maester Seymour's orders. A heavy sigh escaped parted lips as Lulu sat up on the bed. Sleep had eluded her for uncounted hours, and lying around worrying about Yuna was going to do little to help her sleep.

Having been kept awake for hours on end by her worrisome thoughts of Yuna, the mage decided that she needed to distract herself somehow. Lulu quickly dressed herself and left her quarters, heading down the dimly lit hallways, tripping in the dark, as she made her way to one of her companions rooms. She stopped silently at the door, her hand poised to knock. But before the mage could so much as breathe, the door opened to reveal Auron, who was shirtless and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing?" the mage said, feeling like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Why aren't you asleep?"

The man squinted at her, the dim lights of the hall clearly bothering him. "You woke me up," he growled. "And I should be asking you what you're doing wandering the halls at this ungodly hour."

Lulu shrugged, not wanting to admit to the man that she had needed some company to take her mind off of Yuna.

"It's about Yuna," he said, reading her like an open book. With a tired sigh, the man ushered her into the room, closing the door behind her.

Awkwardly, the mage watched as her comrade slumped onto his bed, staring at her with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Lulu averted her gaze to the window, feeling rather uncomfortable with the situation. The light of the moon caught her attention once again, dropping the mage back into the flood of worry that had brought about the situation. How was Yuna dealing with the situation? Was she all right by herself, or was she as scared as Lulu was? A stupid thought. Of course Yuna wasn't all right without her Guardians, as skilled with spells and Summonings as she may be. The Aeons could only protect her for so long, and Seymour had an Aeon of his own. An Aeon that had effortlessly obliterated the multitude of fiends that had infiltrated the Luca Stadium during the blitzball tournament. Truth be told, Yuna would be fine for a while.

The mage moved silently towards the window, glancing out to stare at the bright moon that hung like a pendant in the dark sky. As beautiful as it was, the sight left a bitter taste in the mage's mouth and a sharp pain in her heart. Yuna's name had always reminded her of the beauty of the moon. A lone tear made its way down her pale face as the beads in her dark tresses clinked together with every slight movement. But Lulu failed to notice. Her attention was solely focused on Yuna, and her powerful wish for the young Summoner to stay safe.

As far gone as she was at the moment, Lulu failed to register the fact that Auron was even there as the tears began to flow. She kept her back turned to him quietly pressing her head into her hands as the dam behind her eyes finally shattered. The mage leaned against the wall by the window, her body shaking with every breath. Auron's strong hands found her lithe shoulders, and she flinched at his touch. In silence, she allowed him to fold her into his arms.

She leaned against him, finding comfort in the feeling of his arms around her shuddering form. Having forgotten about Yuna, for the time being, she stood on her toes to kiss him, her lithe hands working their way across his chest. To her pleasure, he returned the kiss, pulling her onto the bed as he peeled away her nightclothes. Hungrily tugging at his ear with her teeth, she failed to notice that her undergarments had been removed until his fingers wandered farther south. She gasped, fighting the urge to sink down onto his hand when she felt him teasing her. He took her by surprise when he slid one long finger into her. She gasped, placing a hand against her mouth.

He moved his hand slowly, all the while nipping at her neck and chest, sending her into sensory overdrive. Lulu threw her head back and moaned her approval of what he was doing. He took advantage of it and attacked her neck, biting and kissing her skin, no doubt leaving marks all over. And all the time his hand never missed a beat. Auron maintained the same steady, agonizing pace, forcing Lulu to exercise every ounce of control she had to keep from grinding her hips against him. She gasped, a light smile on her face as she felt his own desire pressing into her side.

The sorceress would never cease to be amazed by Auron's hands, but she wanted to feel more of him. She cupped his jaw stared into his face, gently tracing the scar that ran down the right side of his face. Her lustful gaze sent him an unspoken message, causing his skilled hand paused for a moment, resting motionless inside her before withdrawing. Lulu shifted, positioning herself beneath him, She sliding her hands down his back to remove his pants in one sensual movement.

She was breathing heavily, her heart racing from a mixture of arousal and sheer anticipation. Her arms grabbed his shoulders, pulling him close to her and kissing him along his strong jaw line, stubble scratching her lips. Lulu gasped loudly when their bodies made contact, her pleasure washing over her like a tidal wave on the soft sands of Besaid. She gasped through her peak, grinding against him by pure instinct.

Her mind began to scream as he started to move within her, and it wasn't long before she felt her arousal beginning to simmer again. She moved with him, letting every moan and gasp that bubbled within her throat escape, only to be caught in his mouth. She gasped as his hand traced the curves of her backside, screaming as his strong fingers pressed into her without warning. Their pace quickened as they approached their mutual climax. Lulu gasped and let out a strangled scream, moving her hips erratically against his own, digging her nails into his shoulders. The wave of pleasure crashed over her as she felt him release within her, muscles tensing beneath her fingers.

The two pulled apart and settled beneath the covers, breathing heavily. Lulu snuggling quietly against Auron's chest as his arm wrapped around her. As her eyes began to close, the mage leaned over, planting a gentle kiss against his cheek before settling against him and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Probably the most intimate fanfiction I've ever written. Apparently I've done my research (reading lots of fanfiction), and it's paid off.


End file.
